Story of a Pokemon Brothel
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A pokemon smut fic adaptation of the comic by the same name. Original creator:werefox22


**Fair warning for all those who haven't read the comic, things get a bit intense. At least, by normal, non-desensitized standards.**

* * *

The Pokemon Brothel, where trainers' pokemon, and trainers themselves if their into that, can get their rocks off with a well trained pokemon for a reasonable price.

Eevee licked the man's tip teasingly, while Pikachu couldn't resist deep-throating her client right away. Both were male, and had a thing for oral. Eevee and Pikachu jumped at the chance, as they enjoyed the taste of cum more than any of the other girls.

The man's cock throbbing as Eevee gave one long, slow lick along his shaft. Pikachu's guy was already cumming, filling her mouth with warm cum. Eevee liked to savor it, and kept teasing until she could tell that he couldn't take it anymore, and completely engulfed him.

The man came with a grunt, sending a flood of delicious seed into her mouth, which she promptly swallowed. The two wweren't done though, both still hard. Pikachu got to her fours immediately, letting the man grab her hips and thrust hard into her.

Eevee had to go take care of another client, one who'd asked for her specifically, so the second guy had to wait until Rattata got to the room. By that point he was so riled up he didn't even introduce himself. Just grabbed the little mouse and forced her down hard into his lap, impaling her on his cock.

Rattata didn't mind really, but he didn't need to be so rough. He put his hand on her head and pushed to down to get his cock deeper into her. Rattata had taken as many clients as the others had, but she was still a relatively small pokemon, and it still stretched her out to take someone big.

Still, it was apart of the job. Rattata waiting until the man came, naturally he saw no reason to pull out when he did, filling Rattata with hot cum. Pikachu, seeing the guy still wasn't done, told Rattata to go help Eevee with her clients, and she'd let these two double team her. Win win.

Eevee's client had a specific fetish for Eevee's, but his friend didn't, so Rattata took him. When Rattata got their, Eevee was being fucked from behind. From the look on her face, the guy was doing a pretty good job too. Eevee's eyes were slitted, her mouth lulling open in pleasure as her tail curled around her head; Eevee either having gotten so lost inppleasure that she couldn't control her tail anymore, or she was inviting him to fuck her ass. Perhaps both.

The friend seemed perfectly content watching, a voyeur no doubt, but was thrilled when Rattata got there to pleasure him while he watched. She gripped his member with her small, soft hands, stroking him off while sucking on the tip of his cock.

He came fast, and Rattata licked her face and paws clean. Rattata figured she could get a break afterwards, but was called back to the room Pikachu was in.

She was only with one client now, a Primape. He'd requested two girls, one to fuck, and one to watch get eaten out by the other. Knowing Rattata would likely be walking funny for a week, Pikachu took him instead, getting on ger fours while Rattata got on her back in front of her.

Rattata moaned as Pikachu began licking the outside of her pussy before pushing inside to eat her. The Primape grunted his approval of the sight, watching for a few moments before lining up to Pikachu and ramming in hard. Primapes were not known for being gentle.

Pikachu cried out as she was stretched from behind, cumming almost immediately. Feeling the tightness that came a result of Pikachu's climax, the Primape was spurred to get even rougher. Pikachu bit down on Rattata's clit, practically chewing her pussy up as she was fucked.

Intense as it was, Rattata was enjoying, cumming hard every few minutes. But then Pikachu lost control of her electricity. It only happened when Pikachu was really being fucked silly, like she was by the oversized Primape. The Primape didn't seem to notice it, or at least was so focused on cumming that he didn't care. Rattata on the other hand was shocked mercilessly.

Rattata hated being eletricuted, had ever since she'd been the one to entertain a Jolteon. It always brought her more pain than pleasure. Pikachu tried to control herself, but every orgasm caused her yo lose even more focus, upping the voltage even more until it was practically a combat attack.

It took the Primape two hours to cum, by which point Pikachu was more or less brain dead, and Rattata was frayed all over. Still, she had work to do, and forced herself up. Rattata got cleaned off, and went to her next client.

* * *

Abra and Vulpix were sharing a room. There were a lot of clients that day, so they could get through them quicker if they worked together. Both were with humans, Vulpix on her side with one leg being raised up to give her client better leverage to thrust into her ass, Abra on her back so her client could stroke his cock with her feet.

Both the clients seemed happy with the arrangement. Vulpix was extremely warm inside, and tight as a vice grip around the client's shaft, and Abra was always ready to do anything with feet, whether it was her's or someone else's. Her feet were soft, and she was good and stroking her client's member.

As they worked, they often enjoyed talking, gossiping, etc. Abra had been worried that, with Nidoran sick in bed, they'd be swamped with her clients while she was in bed. Vulpix assured her that there wouldn't be a problem, as Rattata had agreed to take all Nidoran's clients as well as her own.

They agreed that Rattata was a rather generous girl. They also agreed that it was liable to get her into more than she could handle. They started to discuss talking to Rattata about it, but when Abra and Vulpix's clients came on her feet and in her ass respectively, they lost focus.

As it happened, both Abra and Vulpix would share a room with Rattata during the day, but neither managed to get theirconversation sstarted. Abra was busy with two men who had a thing for stretching her pussy with two cocks atonce, meanwhile Rattata was a few feet away with one leg held up and her mouth open, taking it in both ends, and Vulpix had a mouthful of cum, which she then had to share with Rattata when their clients insisted they make out while being fucked from behind.

Abra and Vulpix lost track of Rattata again while they were sharing a client. Male human. Vulpix sat in his lap, bouncing herself on one of the largest cocks she'd seen on a human while Abra occupied herself licking his feet; unable to resist what was, to her at least, one of the world's greatest delicacies.

Needless to say, they forgot to warn Rattata about being too generous.

* * *

When Weavile and Absol asked Ratatta to cover their shifts for the next few days, she was honored. They were the top girls at the brothel, and if she took their shifts, even if just for a few hours each night, she could prove her the two didn't mention was that they didn't plan on working at all the next week, essentially giving Rattata three girls' worth of men to please by herself.

During champion's week no less.

It started with a trainer with a bondage fetish tying Rattata up so she hung from the ceiling with her legs spread. The moment he finished fucking her, someone else started. Then another, then another. Rattata spent a whole day and most of a night tied up and fucked.

After she was untied, she immediately had to please a Charizard, who insisted on bottoming out in her with his cock twice the size of anything Rattata had dared to take. The Monchoke and Monchamp were easier, but they'd insisted on going at they same time, double teaming Rattata with her in Monchamp's lap, the Monchoke ramming into her ass from behind. Neither had any plan to be gentle.

After that all the clients wanted to go in teams. A Tangela paired with a Hitmonchan, the Tangela getting a kick out if binding Rattata in vines and making her deep throat even more while the Hitmonchan had, to Rattata's horror, a fisting fetish.

Absol enjoyed pie out in the warm sunlight. Rattata got an extremely unwanted bukkake from an Agron, Blaziken, Rhydon, Lickitongue, and Garchomp. At night, Absol slept in her posh bed while Rattata was pinned and fucked buy an aggressive Rapidash that took his not being able to fit into Rattata's pussy as encouragement to force his turgid cock in as hard as possible.

Weavile had a nice drink at the beach. Rattata was tied up hanging with her mouth open in the urinal for many pokemon to force her to drink their piss, regardless of her struggling. Even when she was free of that particular nightmare, she was still now marked as someone it was okay to piss on, and while enduring two human clients fucking her pussy at the same time, she had to go through a third using her mouth as a toilet.

* * *

Absol and Weavile had just been told by the Electrovior who kept the power working at the brothel that there was a piece missing for the cables. Without it, the two halves of the cable couldn't connect, electricity couldn't flow, and the brothel had no power. He ccould get a replacement part of course, but it would take days for it to get there.

This simply wouldn't do. Absol and Weavile realized that they could put something between the two metal bars, something that would carry electricity, to let the power flow. But what?

As they pondered, Rattata walked, crawled really, passed the room. She'd just gotten finished with her week long shift. She was starving, aching, and exhausted. At the sight of her, Absol and Weavile shared a wicked grin as they got an idea.

They pulled her into the room, saying they needed her help. Rattata was dead tired and sore, but didn't want to sound rude or anything, and said she'd help. Absol and Weavile explained the situation with the conductors and the missing piece, and how the power would be out at the brothel for days if nothing connected the two pieces.

As they spoke, they placed Rattata behind the bar, tying her legs over it so her clit was touching both sides of the conductor. She'd work wonders for keeping the power flowing. The Electrovior didn't like any parts of this plan, but since the current wouldn't be lethal, and Rattata had blindly consented, he couldn't exactly argue. He flipped the switch, and electricity began surging through Rattata.

She cried out in pain, only to be muffled by Weavile placing a cloth gag in her mouth.

Naturally, they didn't tell anyone that Rattata was serving as a conductor. If they others had known, they'd hsve tried to free her, or at the very least try to use as little electricity as possible to limit Rattata's pain.

But, with no knowledge of what was happening, they continued on as normal. Vulpix turned on the clothes drier for no other reason but to hold her pussy against it while it vibrated, Eevee left the tv going while entertaining her clients, Nidorino used the stove, then ended up leaving it on when a male client came in. Abra would leave on tons of things, forgetting to turn them off the moment she got the opportunity to worship a client's feet.

Absol and Weavile used up power on purpose, Absol convincing her clients to turn on a video game while they fucked and Weavile leaving the freezer door opened to 'cool off'. The only ones who used up more power than them were Pikachu, who had a bad habit of touching electrical wires while masturbating. Electric type thing.

All the while, all the electricity used passed through Rattata. Her pussy to be exact, which was raw by this point. Sge wad in no sence a masochistic, and got virtually no pleasure, just maddening amounts of pain. Absol and Weavile were certain to keep her fed of course. Absol fed her with pan-fulls of Charizard cum, and Weavile let her drink from the bottles her human clients used when they needed to use the bathroom but didn't want to leave the room.

Twenty fours days Rattata spend like that, the current only stopping at night. Even then the current kept going if Absol or Weavile left something on during the night, which they always did. It hadn't taken long, only until day two in fact, for Rattata to get the Absol and Weavile weren't her friends. They could've had Pikachu be the conductor; she would've gotten off on it.

But it wouldn't have hurt Pikachu, so they chose Rattata. She wished she'd known that before she agreed to this.

When Electrovior told her that the new conductor part wouldn't be their for another month and a half, she burst into tears, which burned as the water caused her face to be shocked harder. Seeing that Rattata didn't want to be the conductor anymore, Electrovior shut it off, and untied her; something Absol and Weavile hadn't planned for.

She could hardly walk, and steam rose from her fu,mr, but it was great to be free. And it would be better when she got payback.

It didn't take long for word of what Absol and Weavile had done. Only a day later the two found themselves surrounded by all the other pokemon in the brothel.

Absol was tied up in the bathroom, her legs spread for easy access to her pussy or ass, a sigh reading 'please cum inside' on her back, and her head bound with her lips wrapped around the end of the pipe that usually carried urin away to the sewer. Weavile was tied up in the basement, her pussy acting as the conductor until the new part arrived in two months.

And Rattata, she enjoyed a nice paid vacation to rest and recover. Revenge really is underrated.

* * *

 **Well this was fun. Even gave me an idea for another brothel story, one where you all, the readers, decide the content. With any pokemon, male or female, working at the brothel, and both humans and pokemon as clients, I hope to see things get interesting. Almost any fetish or scenario goes. Until then, I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
